


Misunderstanding, Yet Adds Adventure

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Jace Wayland, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: This originally was a prompt, but since the author deleted their account and stories, I decided to write this and expand a tiny bit. Basically, misunderstand between Alec and Magnus that leads to adventure. With Jace and Simon helping in this as well. mpreg, graphic birth and male lactation.





	Misunderstanding, Yet Adds Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review to let me know what you think of it. If you don't like this, again, no one is being forced to read this.

Misunderstanding, Yet Adds Adventure

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 

Disclaimer:

          I don’t own anything, this belongs to a prompt I gave to a previous author and the characters belong to the people and author that created Shadowhunters and The Mortal Instruments.

Summary:

This originally was a prompt, but since the author deleted their account and stories, I decided to write this and expand a tiny bit. Basically, misunderstand between Alec and Magnus that leads to adventure. With Jace and Simon helping in this as well.

Contains mpreg, a bit of birth graphic, male lactation, don’t like, then you do not have to read. If you enjoy reading, please leave a comment and let me know what you think of it.

* * *

 

My Prompt  

“Magnus thinks Alec cheated on him with Simon and Jace but doesn’t realize he was trying to get advice on how to tell him he’s pregnant with baby, later on after being kidnapped by Jonathan they save him and Alec gives birth to Schuyler.”

**Flashback Jace giving birth to Hazel.**

* * *

 

Alec Lightwood would normally be reading when waiting for Magnus to come home, but right now he’s waiting for something else at the Institute.  Nausea was still hitting him, but it didn’t make him want to throw up, yet.

Jace was watching as his older brother was pacing then he look to see his daughter Hazel is crying and wanting to be fed, so he unbuttons the first three as Simon brings Hazel over, who stops crying and looks at her mother with two different colored eyes like him. Brown and blue are looking at the same pair as she latches on, wincing as she bites down and gulps down his milk.

Simon helps Alec sits down, feeling lightheaded. He sighs, then as he hears the timer go off on his phone. However, as much, as he wanted to look at the results, as much as he wants to avoid looking, he looks anyway knowing he can’t avoid looking for too long.

Jace switches as she continues to suckle and gulp down his milk. He looks to see that it’s positive and that Alec is pregnant with Magnus’s baby. Alec looked scared and uneasy, then Simon hugs Alec, who starts to cry.

Simon rubs his back, “It’s okay Alec, I’m sure Magnus will be excited to have a baby with you.”

Alec sighs, “I, I hope he’s excited, but what if he thinks this baby is not is, because warlocks are sterile.”

Simon assures, “I’m a vampire, yet Jace and I have Hazel.”

Alec looks as Hazel, who is still gulping milk as Jace lets him nurse from him. He sighs, trying not to cry when he notices Magnus texts asking where he is and when is he coming home.

Alec sighs, “I’m really tired, please, I’ll tell Magnus I’m staying here for now.”

Simon nods, as he kisses the side of Alec’s head as comfort as Alec goes to his room, changing and cleaning, going to sleep with both hands on his midsection where his baby is laying and growing inside him.

* * *

 

**Three Weeks Later**

Magnus sighs, it’s been nearly three weeks, and Alec has yet to come home. He kept wondering what is going on, so he decides to go over to the Institute. Then when entering, he notices Alec is talking with Jace who is currently breastfeeding his daughter Hazel.

Simon is talking and whatever Simon is telling him, Alec hugs him. That surprised Magnus, Alec has never done that with Simon. He looks to see that Alec is happy and seems content. Then he watches as Jace gives him a one-armed hug and gives Jace a kiss on the side of his head, then walks to leave.

Magnus notices that as Alec is getting closer to their apartment, but looks uneasy and scared, given how close, he suspected something.

Magnus notice as Alec looks at a note, frowns, then crumbles it to the ground. Magnus picks it up and gets angry, it’s a note talking about what happen nearly two weeks ago.

          Alec having sex with another person and the note mentions how Alec decided to have a threesome with Jace and Simon.

          Magnus beats Alec to his apartment and goes in to see Alec coming in and sits down.

          Magnus looks at Alec, “Really Alexander, if you wanted to be adventurous or be with someone else. Don’t hide this, just tell me damn it.”

          Alec is confused, “Magnus, what are you talking about?”

          Magnus gets more angrier, “I mean, cheating on me with Stephanie and Jace or that random guy on that note.”

          Alec is uneasy, “Note? Oh, it’s just a Shadowhunter idiot who thought it was cute to leave me a note, lying because I was babysitting Hazel one night so Simon and Jace could have date night.”

          Magnus shakes his head, “Then why avoid me for nearly three weeks, Alec, tell me that much.”

          Alec sighs, “I… I didn’t. Want to tell you this because I was still trying to process it myself Magnus, that’s why I wanted to avoid.”

          Magnus sighs, “I don’t know what to think. You lie to me about the Soul Sword, and now you withhold this, what else have you been hiding from me Alexander.”

           Alec nearly sobs, “I, okay, the truth is, I’m pregnant, that’s why I was waiting to tell you about the baby.”

          Magnus felt stunned and uneasy, “Go, go, please give me some space.”

          Alec leaves, then when he runs back to the institute, going past Jace and Simon, who are currently playing with Hazel, who coos. Jace gives Hazel to her father, when he looks to see Alec curled in a ball, sobbing.

          Jace rubs his back, comforting him as best as he can. Then while comforting him, Jace lets him sleep, as he decides to sit by Alec’s bed as Simon brings in Hazel, who lets out a mewl, which Jace unbuttons his shirt, letting Hazel latch on and nurse from him.

          The next day, Alec ends up, puking for nearly an hour as he washes his mouth and sighs. Alec looks to see Jace come in with tea and crackers. Alec takes a bite of the crackers, and a sip of tea. While drinking, Jace looks to see that Alec looked grim and sad.

          Alec sighs, “Magnus thinks I cheated with you and Simon. But also, some random shadowhunter. I, maybe I should just do office work for now.”

          Jace rubs his back, “It will take time, but I’m sure he’ll want to be there.”

          Alec nods and goes to the office, putting on his glasses and starts to read the first paper, then when he finished, Jace brought him something to eat, when Jace notice he was nodding off, with both hands, cradling his midsection.

          Jace put the food at the side and removed his glasses, letting Alec sleep and relax.

* * *

 

**Nine Months Later**

          Alec yawns as he feels his baby moving around, wanting to get his attention. He looks and sighs, he knows that he would give Magnus space.

          But nine months, is that even enough space?

          Alec sighs as he gets up, as he gets ready and sees Jace practicing with Hazel suckling her thumbs and watching with curiosity. Simon comes in and tickle Hazel’s ear.

          Jace turns, “Hey, what’s going on?”

          Alec ignores the stares of the others and sighs, “My baby decided since they are awake, I need to be awake.”

          Jace sighs, “Been there, done that. I’m just working out for a bit, and well-.”

          Alec sighs, “I’ve tried calling Magnus, but he’s been ignoring my calls. I mean, come on, I know he said he needed some space, but nine months later?!”  
          Simon joins in, “I’ll talk to him, for now, do you want anything to eat Alec?”

          Alec shakes his head, “I’ll get the food, it seems like my baby wants me to walk, and they say walking induces labor, so I’ll be back.”

          Jace would stop him, but figures Alec looks like he needs the space himself. Hazel yawns as Jace carries her to her crib and goes to take a shower.  Simon walks over to where Magnus is coming inside.

          Simon glares, “Really Magnus, nine months long enough to give you space?”

          Magnus turns, “Oh, Shelly…Sheldon no Spock, I’m really sorry. I’ve been back to back with clients, so many demands, I haven’t been able to reply to Alexander’s text messages or be able to send any.”

          Simon stops, “Wait, you’ve been busy.”

          Magnus nods, “Yep, for now I’m finally able to reply, and yes, I want to talk to Alec, wait you said nine months?”  
          Simon nods.

          Magnus curses, “Well, I guess I’ll look for him, where can I find my angel?”  
          Simon thinks, “He’s going to get something to eat and will probably come by, because I asked him to come.”

          Magnus nods, “I hope so, I was going to call him, but another client comes up with a demand. I finally got a few months free so that I could talk with Alec and probably make up for missing time with him and our baby.”

          Simon nods.

          Then the two go where Alec was going to eat when they don’t see him. With the idea he went back to the Institute, they go there, where Jace is talking with Izzy and Clary, who is holding Hazel in her arms.

          Magnus looks around, “Where is Alexander?”

          Jace looks worried, “That’s what I wanted to ask you, did he talk with you?”  
          Simon shakes his head, “He’s not there, I thought he came back to the Institute.”

          Izzy looks and tracks his phone.

          Izzy points, “It looks like his phone was deactivated, but where is he? I’m hacking into the camera of that café where Alec was.”

          Jace seems uneasy, Alec is close to his due date.

* * *

 

**Fifteen Minutes Ago,**

          Alec was waiting in line and is wanting a corn beef sandwich and a pickle to eat. He was starting to take a bite when something out of the corner of his eye. Then while moving, he turns and sees Jonathan, who is looking at his baby belly with disgusts.

          Before Alec could try to get away, a cloth is covering his mouth. Alec tries to fight but ends up with muffle grunts then blackness hits him.

          He felt his eyes open as he finally is able to see what’s going on.

          Alec feels his baby moving with uneasiness, but both his arms are above him, with chains. Alec looks to see that they are in an abandon, from the rank smell it could either be a slaughter house or abandon mortuary.

          Alec yells, “What do you want with me? Come on out!”

          Jonathan comes out, “Well, let’s see my father wanted to purge the world of monsters that swing demon blood, but here you are like Jace, carrying an abomination in your belly.”

          Alec glares, “My baby is not an abomination. You son of-.”

          Jonathan slaps him, causing Alec to glare at him. Then he swings Alec into a moving bed, causing him to groan at the pain in his back.

          Alec sighs, “Really, for now, I’m going to protect my baby while my baby is inside me.”

          Then Alec felt a pop inside him as he felt his eyes widen, when he felt warm water gushing out of him, then notices a puddle. Alec groans as he feels the first contraction.

          Jonathan takes his knife and traces it over Alec’s belly. Taunting at being able to get close to killing the baby.

          Alec groans, not wanting Jonathan to deliver the baby and keep the baby inside, hoping someone will help.

* * *

 

**Six Hours Later**

          Alec is panting and groaning, while Jonathan watches, obviously enjoying that Alec is suffering from labor. When he felt his dilation increase, grunting as he feels another contraction, Jonathan gets up.

          He yells, “Forget it, I was going to wait for you to push the brat out, but I’ll cut it out and kill it.”

          Alec tries to kick to keep Jonathan from coming near him, he laughs at Alec’s feeble attempts. When Magnus, Jace and Izzy bursts through the door. Izzy fights Jonathan, while Jace helps as Magnus gets Alec down.

          Magnus explains, “Sweetie, I’m so sorry, I was going to call you, but I was so busy with so many clients that I-.”

          Alec goes into Magnus’s arms, sobbing and crying not only from the pain, but glad that Magnus is there. Magnus kisses the side of his head as he carries Alec to a bed he conjured up with blankets and supplies.

          Jace pulls Alec’s pants and checks, he’s ready to give birth.

          Izzy ties up Jonathan, and looks to see that Alec is ready to give birth.

          Jace takes position as Izzy goes to call Catarina, while holding Jace’s phone to record. Magnus goes behind Alec, letting him rest against his chest as Alec sobs in pain.

          Jace kisses his sweaty forehead, “I’ve been in your position Alec, I know, but on the next contraction, give me a big push.”

          Then Alec pushes, screaming in pain as he feels the baby move, then pants before making another big push.

          Jace then says, “Pant, because if you try another big push, you’ll tear, I’ll help you adjust.”

          Alec winces as he feels Jace’s finger, and groans while panting, yelling as he feels the baby’s head leave.

          Jace retracts his finger, “Okay, one last push.”

          Alec shakes his head, but ends up, screaming and pushing, feeling the baby leave his body. Alec goes and tries to relax, panting as he hears his baby cry wanting their mother.

          Jace cries, “You have a baby girl.”

          Alec takes his wrapped baby, who stops crying and looks at Alec with hazel matching eyes. He sobs.

          Alec cries, “Hi Schuyler, hi baby girl.”

          Magnus uses his magic to help clean up Alec, putting him, in sweats, taking care of the afterbirth, and socks, Alec holds onto Schuyler as Magnus conjures a portal for them. After being clean, Magnus notice she has a head full of black hair and messy like Alec. Then after laying Alec with pillows behind him, Schuyler lets out a mewl of a whine, wanting to be fed.

          So, Alec lets her latch on as she gulps her mother’s milk. Jace looks to see Hazel, crying, wanting to be nursed, so he lets her latch and bite, wincing as she suckles.

          Both girls seem content, Catrina had given her vaccination and checked that both mother and daughter are okay.

          Magnus sits next to Alec, watching as their daughter nurses.

          Alec lets out sob, “I’m sorry.”

          Magnus kisses the side of his head, “You, honey, I’m the one who should be sorry, I left you alone while pregnant.”

          Alec nods, “I thought of names for the baby. If our baby was a boy, Max, or Schuyler for a girl, Schuyler Gwyneth Lightwood Bane, if that is okay.”

          Magnus lets it sound in his head, then out loud, “I love it, it’s beautiful like my two angels.”

          They share a kiss as Schuyler finishes nursing as Alec burps her, feeling exhausted like she is, lets her lay her head on his chest, as he nods off to sleep. Magnus looks to see Jace sitting in the rocking chair, holding Hazel as she nods back to sleep. Izzy is probably talking with Clary.

          Right now, everything seems perfect and content, the man he loves with him, and they have a little girl to love and spoil. Magnus watches as Alec sleeps, mumbling in his sleep, Magnus listens, he missed hearing Alec talking in his sleep.

* * *

 

** _Jace giving birth to Hazel Alessiani Herondale Lewis**_

          _Jace is currently nine-months pregnant with three days over-due. He walks to his bedroom, wishing he could find Simon to help induce labor, he wants the baby out of him._

_Jace misses a step and ends up slamming his back to wall, causing him to groan, while trying to get up, Alec offers a hand up. Taking it, Jace walks with him._

_Alec looks , “You okay?”_

_Jace nods, “Wishing the baby would come, maybe. For now, I’m peachy, where is Simon?”  
          Alec points, “Sleeping, was worried about you, he stayed up all night and was getting what you wanted, pizza, remember?”_

_Jace nods, “Oh, yeah, let’s find Izzy to poke inside me to get labor going.”_

_Alec sighs, “You sure, I mean-.”_

_Jace glares, “Yes, please, let’s go-.”_

_Jace stops when he feels a pop inside and water making a puddle. Jace groans when he feels the first contraction. Izzy comes in._

_Alec says, “Izzy get Simon, I’ll walk Jace to the Infirmary, I think this baby is ready to come.”_

_Jace groans, and feels scared but excited the baby is coming. Then Alec helps with labor, with him walking, occasionally stopping or doing tiny dances that seem to help._

_Jace groans as he leans on the bed. Then while waiting, Alec helps gets him in a gown, with socks, Simon comes in, hugging Jace, who groans as Izzy is called to a meeting, so Alec who was shown by Izzy, checks and sees he’s seven centimeters, so walking helps._

_Jace groans after walking to Simon and back to Alec. Alec looks and checks, it’s been two hours._

_Alec says, “Looks like your ready, so do you want to?”_

_Jace is scared, but says, “Squat, with Simon holding me, please.”_

_Alec nods as Alec kneels, while Simon sits behind, holding Jace as he squats._

_Alec says, “On the next contraction, give me a big push, okay?”_

_Jace nods as a contraction comes, causing Jace to give a big push, groaning as he feels the baby leaving his body, but stops._

_Jace pants as he starts to push, screaming from the pain as Alec uses his finger to help Jace adjust more so that way he won’t tear when the baby’s head leaves._

_Jace squirms uneasily as he starts to give another big push, but Alec stops him._

_Alec urges, “Pant, let the baby’s head go, otherwise you’ll have a tear.”_

_Jace whimpers as he feels the baby’s head leave, screaming as he feels the baby’s head leave his body. Then without thinking, pushes really hard, screaming as he feels his baby leave his body._

_Alec looks and wipes the baby’s face as she screams and cries. He cleans her up and wraps her as Jace sobs, and Alec helps with afterbirth, then Jace winces as he lays in bed and is given his baby, which Jace decided Hazel, Hazel Alessiani Herondale Lewis._

_Alec watches Hazel, latches on, nursing from Jace, while getting skin to skin contact with her mother. Alec sits next to Simon as they watch Jace with tears in his eyes, nurses Hazel and the burps her, and holds her to his chest, letting her sleep, joining her, both exhausted from this._

_Simon lets Alec leave, who goes to see Magnus who is at the meeting and tell Izzy about their new niece._

The End. Not Yet.

* * *

 

Adding this because I figure it could be cool to add.

_Bonus Part where Jace learns he’s pregnant with Hazel._

_Jace is currently heaving in the toilet, feeling his stomach liberate itself. Alec knocks at first but walked in to see that Jace is dry heaving in the toilet. Alec rubs his back, Jace gets tensed at first but relax._

_Alec says, “Okay, (feeling his forehead) no fever. So, what’s wrong?”_

_Jace sighs, “Tried something of Izzy’s food.”_

_Alec kisses the side of his head , “Remember we do not eat what Izzy makes, for now I’ll bring some soup and ginger ale to help, you going to be okay?”_

_Jace nods as Alec helps him to bed. That excuse did work for now anyway._

_It wasn’t until a few weeks later when Jace was going to get something to eat when Alec came in and notice Jace looked really pale. He moved a few feet from getting something and collapsed on the floor._

_Alec catches him and carries him to the infirmary. Izzy takes his blood work and while doing that, she notices something, and adds up the symptoms, and then looks at the results, she gives it to Jace to let him decide._

_Jace sighs, and wipes a few tears that escaped his eye and asks for Simon. Simon runs in and hugs Jace, who hugs tightly, scared, but mostly scared._

_Jace lets Izzy tell Alec._

_Jace sighs, “I’m pregnant. I mean this is freaking me out and-.”_

_Simon kisses Jace, who kisses back, both putting their hands on his midsection where their baby is currently growing and living inside Jace. Alec looks to see Simon hug Jace, who is crying and cursing at his hormones for making him cry._

_Alec and Izzy smile, excited to be Aunt and Uncle to their niece or nephew._

.The End.

* * *

 

I hope this is okay and let me know what you think of it. Any negative comments, really, no one is forced to read this, so please, no leaving harsh comments.


End file.
